Heart to Heart
by Alex Ryzlin Gold
Summary: Regina proves a point about her magical abilities, showing Emma that maybe she shouldn't be quite so arrogant about the whole 'True Love baby can't have her heart ripped out' thing. A bit smutty and a bit cracky. One shot.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own OUAT, which is a bit of a shame cause I'd certainly like to.

When Cora had shoved her hand into Emma's chest and gripped her heart it hadn't hurt as much as everyone had led Emma to believe it would. It seemed like Snow and Aurora had hyped it up and made it seem much worse a fate than it actually was. There was the tightening around her heart and a really odd tugging that led to a rather weird an uncomfortable feeling rather than a painful one, though there had been a dull ache after the fact that lasted for a few days like someone had punched her in the chest. In all honesty she had freaked out more about the arm that disappeared into her chest. That had been a bit crazy, especially because magic was still kind a new idea that Emma was only just coming to terms with. And then they had to jump into a giant, swirling green portal that she had literally climbed a beanstalk for and hope like hell that Mulan could actually push Aurora's heart back into her chest because no one had actually asked to see if it was possible. But Emma was back in Storybrooke, where all she had to worry about was a snarky Rumpelstiltskin and a pissy Regina Mills (that one was kind of her fault; believing Pongo over Regina had been a pretty stupid move after all). Until Cora arrived in Storybrooke. Thankfully their next encounter had included fewer arms in chest for Emma, even if it had resulted in Cora's death and Regina's emotional meltdown and a different arm in a different chest. It had worked out well enough in the end; hearts being ripped out and darkened (not necessarily in that order) aside.

/-/-/-/

Emma found out later, when goddamn Rumpelstiltskin had _his_ arm in her chest that apparently Cora had just done something different, because having someone grab your heart hurt. It really, really hurt. It shouldn't have been that surprising because really, someone was trying to rip her still beating heart out of her chest, and common sense said that that sort of thing was painful. It didn't last for long though, because just like Cora, Rumpelstiltskin had been unable to actually remove her heart. He hadn't given up though. The bright white light that Emma had called forth before was nowhere to be found and all Rumpelstiltskin had to do was squeeze a little to have Emma crying out in pain and essentially helpless. She really shouldn't have run at him with only a sword, but he had pissed her off with all his 'Henry must die on Neverland' bullshit. Especially when Tinkerbell informed them of the prophesy that Peter often took much enthusiasm in repeating. If Henry lived, the Dark one would die, and to Emma that just meant that if Henry was going to live, Rumpelstiltskin needed to die and she was okay with that trade. The Rumple-trying-to-kill-Henry problem and the Rumple-trying-to-kill-Emma problem were solved at the same time when Regina's hand plunged into _Rumpelstiltskin's_ chest and pulled out his heart. She had no problems removing the black organ and holding it in the air while she squeezed. Rumple stumbled back, his lips curled into a snarl.

Regina stared down at him blankly. "I guess the student has become the master in more ways than one."

Rumple's raging had proven useless against Regina, who with his heart in her possession ordered him to stay on the island while everyone else left. Crushing the Dark One's heart was apparently not a sure fire way to kill him, but Pan seemed to have one and both mothers were more than willing to let him have at it. They would not let anyone attempt to kill their son. Regina disappeared into one of the cabins to try and get Henry to rest and Emma managed to convince Neal that confronting her was not a good idea. Heart ripping ran in Regina's family as much as being an annoying git ran in Neal's, meaning that any meeting between them would probably be catastrophic. Emma did not want to explain that mess to Henry. But the tension between Regina and Neal stayed until he ended up yelling at Emma in the middle of the diner about how he could not handle being around nobody but people from the Enchanted Forest and how it brought back bad memories. Neal was gone the next day.

/-/-/-/

Emma had managed to last almost a full year without someone shoving their hand into her chest and this time it was totally wasn't her fault. Jumping in front of Cora's hand and running at Rumpelstiltskin with a sword had both been heroic, but Emma had already taken responsibility for the actions as hers. Though, she probably shouldn't have insulted Regina by bringing into question her magical ability. Or 'called' her on her recent lack of magic use and used it as an example as to why she wouldn't use magic even if some threatened or antagonised her; the main idea being that Regina _couldn't_ use magic anymore. Or throw her arms out and dare Regina to take her heart to prove her point. But really, Leroy and all the other dwarves had been encouraging her and there may have been a bit of over confidence due to the fact that without Rumple around, and the fact that her and Regina were sharing a bed nothing _bad_ had happened in quite a while. And anyway, it wasn't like Regina could take her heart if she tried. Right? Not so right. Maybe she shouldn't have forgotten Regina's birthday and then called her 'grandma' when asking Regina how old she was turning after being reminded by Ruby. Who knew that Regina was feeling particularly delicate about turning thirty-five? Biologically thirty-five at least; but Emma had dated Neal who was about a million years old, so Regina's actual age was not a problem despite that Snow had initially tried to monopolise on it.

So maybe it was a tad her fault; or possibly completely her fault. Really, Regina had been rather nice about the whole incident considering. At least she hadn't pulled her heart out in public. No, it was after all the insults (most of them not intended, scout's honour, Emma had considered it playful banter, possibly even gentle teasing between partners) and goading. It was after the nice dinner they'd had out with Snow, Charming and Henry that Granny had made sure the dwarves would not be around for. After Snow and Charming took Henry to stay the night with them rather than having him stay at the mansion and after Regina had stripped Emma down to nothing before pushing her onto their bed and straddling her.

It was after all of that, when Regina was kneeling over her, one hand thrusting into Emma at a slow and torturous pace while the other crept up Emma's torso until it hovered over Emma's heart.

"The thing about Rumple and my mother, Miss Swan is that they're not me. I am a magical prodigy, and both of them got their magic from somewhere else. A book or a dagger, it doesn't matter. What matters is that I didn't. I _am_ my magic, and I don't have the same restraints that they do. It's evident about the fact that I'm here and they are not that I'm the better magic user. And you offered me your heart, dear. What a silly thing to do."

Regina curled her fingers inside of Emma, making her moan loudly as her other hand started to sink through flesh.

"Your magic saved you from both of them, stopping the pain when you tried to rescue your mother and stopping them from actually taking your heart. But I can find ways around it."

Fingers twisted and a thumb brushed over Emma's clit causing her to almost scream.

"Like keeping you distracted so that you can't even think about fighting back. By making you _want_ to surrender your heart to me. Your magic is untrained, it gives you what you desire, and I know _exactly _what you want right now, Miss Swan."

Regina pulled away from Emma, fingers pulling out of Emma's body.

"Regina…"

"Hush dear. You're the one who told me to take it if I could. It just so happens I can."

That was when Emma noticed Regina holding her pulsing red heart in her hands. She hadn't even felt it being removed. No pain, not even the slightest uncomfortable tingle and certainly no aching after pain. If anything she felt kind of warm and fluffy, though that could have been a result of how worked up Regina had made her and how ridiculously hot Regina looked while kneeling naked above her.

"You're mine now, dear. What a _nice_ birthday present."

With a devilish smirk on her lips as Regina raised the heart to her mouth.

"Come for me. Hard."

Emma came. Hard.

Regina's hand was in her chest again creating a sort of weird echoing heart beat before her heart was placed back into its cavity. This time, as Emma floated close to unconsciousness, she definitely felt all warm and fluffy and not at all in any sort of pain.

"You'd better get your rest dear. The night's not over, and heart or no heart, you're still my little, precious, idiot, girlfriend. Next time try not to offer your heart to a powerful magic user."


End file.
